


The Exchange

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [6]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Light meets with Mikami and wants the Death Note back.
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Light: "You don't know?"

“Thank you for asking to meet me,” Mikami babbled at Light as he entered the hotel room. “I always hoped you would want to-“

“Heh, well,” Light interrupted his disciple as he closed the door behind him. “You have done well in my name.”

He didn’t have time for Mikami’s devotion. He had a game to win and the stakes were high.

“Thank you, Kami. I’ve always been grateful that you chose me. I'm glad to be in service to you.”

Light smirked at Mikami's devoutness. “Now, for the reason I called you here. I’m pleased with how well you have served me, but it’s time for you to relinquish the Death Note’s power back to me.”

“I-I don’t understand…” Mikami became rigid as the words rang inside his head. “Haven’t I served you in accordance to your ideals?”

“The circumstances have changed. I'm now able to act on my own and as I’m sure you realize, my time is valuable, so if you will give me the notebook…” He wanted to expedite this little exchange.

“I don’t have it.” He choked on the unwanted words.

“You don’t have it?” With measured breaths, Light subdued the rage that was rising in his chest. “Let me get this straight. You don’t know where it is?”

“I know where it is. It’s just not here.” He lowered his eyes in deference to his God.

“Then tell me, Mikami, where is the Death Note that I entrusted you with?” He balled his hand into a fist, concealed within his suit coat pocket.

Mikami blushed hard with the regret of letting his God down. “It’s in a safety deposit box at the bank.”

“Give me the key.”

Mikami scrambled to his desk, unlocked it and retrieved the key, handing it to Light in an act of submission. “The bank has the other one you will need to unlock the box.”

Light held out his hand and Mikami obediently dropped it into his palm, never looking up to meet Light’s glare.

Light shoved it into his coat pocket. He stroked his fingers over the side of his watch as he contemplated his next move.


End file.
